Un mariage pas parfait du tout
by Darness K. M
Summary: ça fait 5 ans que Derek et Scott sont ensemble, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'une demande en mariage finisse pas tomber... mais quand Stiles et Peter décident de s'en mêler, ça peut vite tourner à la catastrophe.
1. Chapter 1

Un mariage pas parfait du tout.

Tout avait commencé un soir banal.

Ça faisait à présent cinq ans, que Scott sortait avec Derek. leur relation était parfois tendue mais, au final, le sourire du plus jeune avait toujours raison du loup-garou de naissance.

Derek n'était pas du genre romantique. C'était un loup solitaire, renfrogné, brutal, parfois même violent... Mais romantique ? Nope. Alors que Scott l'était carrément. Il aimait aussi passer la soirée rien qu'avec lui. Ça pouvait aller de la simple pizza devant la télé, au petit dîner aux chandelles plat fait maison et tout le tintouin... Ça finissait bien souvent en partie de jambes en l'air, sur la table, le canapé ou... peu importe, toutes les pièces y étaient passées de toute manière. Ils avaient autant de différences que de points communs et leur couple y trouvait l'harmonie dont il avait besoin.

Scott était calme, posé, souriant. Il avait aussi un petit coté farceur, déplaisant par moment, et n'avait jamais de mauvaises intentions. Jamais. Quand Derek cassait la porte, il l'aidait à la réparer. Quand Derek avait failli faire flamber le loft, Scott était arrivé avec l'extincteur. Et même quand Derek lui faisait mal, ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'en bon loup-garou, il guérissait. Et que l'alpha pouvait voir dans le regard de son amant la culpabilité et le regret. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, c'était juste plus fort que lui.

Malgré tout, Derek n'arrivait pas à faire confiance. Pour lui, Scott allait fatalement le laisser tomber, en ayant marre de son comportement. Ça faisait cinq ans tout de même ! Il était toujours là ! Ce n'était pas aussi simple dans la tête de Derek. Paige, sa famille, Laura, tous l'avait abandonné un jour... Même Peter avait préféré le laisser pour essayer de devenir un alpha. Il était revenu, à présent, c'était vrai. Mais c'était trop tard.

Le neveu de Peter ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne. Ce n'est pas que c'était dans sa nature, c'est que c'était tout simplement une question de survie, pour lui. Toutes ces pertes l'avaient endurcie, c'est comme ça qu'il était devenu ce loup solitaire et renfrogné, alors, forcément, quand il sentait quelqu'un se rapprocher autant... ça l'effrayait. C'était une véritable peur, qu'il avait, et, comme toute peur, il ne la contrôlait pas. Elle n'avait pas forcément de logique non plus. Derek savait qu'il pouvait pleinement avoir confiance en Scott. Il le savait mieux que n'importe qui. Mais il avait beau faire... il n'y arrivait pas. Cette peur le rongeait de l'intérieur, et, si Scott n'était pas autant aux petits soins avec lui, le couple aurait cédé depuis longtemps. Ou l'un des deux ne serait plus de ce monde, au choix.

En bref, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça. Scott en avait parfaitement conscience. Peut-être même plus que Derek, qui aurait pu laisser leur couple chavirer tel le Titanic heurtant un Iceberg... Mais Scott, lui ? Il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire.

Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Derek. Jamais. Plutôt crever la bouche ouverte sur le trottoir. Il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait à un point inimaginable ! Il avait même été contre le bon vouloir de Stiles pour sortir avec, c'était dire. Stiles trouvait que Derek ne méritait pas Scott, mais, comme lui avait répondu l'alpha, ce n'était pas à lui d'en juger. Aujourd'hui, Stiles s'y était fait, évidemment, puisque c'était ce que souhaitait Scott. Il semblait rayonner de bonheur, il n'y avait donc aucune raison que Stiles soit contre. Et maintenant, Scott devait sauver leur couple. Montrer à Derek que, peu importait ses peurs, ses angoisses, il serait là pour lui.

Ils étaient en plein dîner romantique ,chandelles, au calme, sans Peter ou Stiles pour les embêter, afin de dignement fêter leur cinquième année en tant que couple. Scott avait préparé un dîner somptueux. Après ces années auprès de Derek, il était devenu un véritable cordon bleu, et, surtout, il ne laissait plus le loup-garou de naissance toucher à une seule casserole. Sur le plan cuisine, Scott pouvait dire que Stiles et Derek étaient un peu similaires. L'un trop maladroit, l'autre trop brute. Il fallait être délicat et soigneux avec les aliments, surtout quand il s'agit d'œufs.

« - Déjà cinq ans...

\- Oui, ça passe vite, hein ? » Le plus âgé se contenta d'acquiescer, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

C'est là que le plus jeune posa sa petite boite sur la table. LA petite boite. Derek fronça les sourcils, comme il savait si bien faire.

« - Je sais qu'on avait dit pas de cadeaux, mais... c'est pas vraiment un cadeau. C'est juste le bon moment pour te donner ça. »

L'ancien alpha haussa un sourcil avant d'ouvrir doucement et précautionneusement la petite boite. Il fut surpris d'y trouver une bague.

« - Je sais que tu aurais préféré le faire, mais, si je t'avais attendu, on y serait encore dans 10 ans... » Derek grogna, et Scott posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, entremêlant tendrement leurs doigts. « - Je sais aussi que, pour toi, c'est compliqué... et je comprends, vraiment. Mais je t'aime. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, tu comprends ? Peu importe ce que tu dis, ce que tu fais, je te suivrais toujours, même si c'est dans les ténèbres... Je t'aime, Derek. Je ne veux jamais te lâcher, et je veux être lié à toi de toutes les façons possibles. »

Scott esquissa un faible sourire, mais on pouvait sentir à quel point sa demande était presque désespérée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Derek refusait... lui aussi avait peur du rejet et de l'abandon, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis cinq ans. Le Hale le fixait sans exprimer grand chose. De distant, il devient plus tendre prenant sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne, puis la porter à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans une infinie tendresse.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Scott, c'est tout ce qu'il savait. Tout en gardant sa main, il le regarda le plus sérieusement du monde.

« - Accepterais-tu de devenir mon homme ? »

Scott sourit. C'était un grand sourire, un qui mêlait soulagement et bonheur. Il se leva pour venir embrasser son amant.

« - Bien sûr que j'accepte ! »

Derek grogna doucement de satisfaction. Il passa ses bras autour de son désormais fiancé pour l'attirer contre lui et approfondir leur baiser. Ils allaient continuer à être ensemble, et, cette fois, ce serait vraiment officiel. Peut-être juste un bout de papier pour certains, pas pour eux. Il savait que Scott ne rigolait pas avec ça. S'ils se mariaient, ce serait pour la vie. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Et encore. Il serait capable de ressusciter. C'était Scott, après tout. Ce mec... Derek n'avait pas de mots pour le décrire, tant il le surprenait.

« - Scott, je... » Le Hale pinça un peu les lèvres. C'était toujours difficile pour lui d'exprimer ses sentiments.

« - Oui ? » Scott lui sourit doucement, rassurant, tout en venant caresser sa nuque. Il plongea son regard dans le sien... Derek avait parfois l'impression qu'il arrivait à l'hypnotiser pour le calmer.

« - Moi aussi, je veux passer ma vie avec toi... Je t'aime, tu le sais ? » À vrai dire, Derek ne le disait jamais. Ça devait lui avoir échappé une ou deux fois, pas plus. Ça l'inquiétait, parfois, de ne pas savoir exprimer ses sentiments, mais son amant ne lui avait jamais reproché.

« - Bien sûr que je le sais. » Scott vint l'embrasser à nouveau avant de le laisser venir respirer son odeur. Derek adorait s'imprégner de l'odeur de celui qu'il aime, un peu comme une drogue. Ça le rassurait, lui montrait qu'il était bien là et que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il l'attrapa ensuite pour le porter, direction la chambre. Ils allaient fêter ça comme il se doit. Cette fois, un dîner ne suffirait pas...

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis et l'annonce du mariage avait eu lieu. Par bouche-à-oreille, surtout. Le premier prévenu avait, bien sûr, Stiles qui n'avait pas tardé à faire tourner l'information. Jusqu'à débouler un beau matin dans la chambre de Scott avec le grand sourire de celui qui venait d'avoir la meilleure idée de l'année.

« - Scott ! J'ai eu une illumination ! Laisse-moi préparer ton mariage ! S'il-te-plaît, tu peux bien me laisser faire ça ?! Je vais peut-être jamais me marier alors que j'ai plein d'idées ! »

Scott pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. Il était très occupé à la clinique vétérinaire depuis que Deaton avait décidé de partir à le recherche d'un truc... et il ne pouvait pas demander à Derek. Il sourit doucement.

« - D'accord, si tu veux.

\- Yeah ! T'es un vrai frère, je le savais ! »

Stiles était en train de faire la danse de la joie. Ce que Scott ne savait pas, c'était qu'il s'agissait là du début des emmerdes...

* * *

 **Bonjouuuur ! Alors, oui, je sais... "encore une nouvelle histoire !" mais elle était prévu depuis longtemps alors ça ne compte pas ! n.n**

 **J'espère que ce début vous plait ! à bientôt pour la suite. x)**


	2. Chapter 2

Un troupeau d'éléphants.

C'est ce à quoi comparait Peter Stiles en l'entendant arriver dans le couloir. Pire encore, entrer dans son appartement sans même frapper. Le Hale soupira. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qui invitait le Stilinski en ces lieux. Il n'avait même pas envie d'essayer.

« Peter ! Alors mon loup-loup, encore couché ? Ça te va vraiment pas le style papy-pantoufle, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

Peter tourna les yeux au ciel, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour on le gratifierait d'un surnom comme « loup-loup », il aurait rigolé, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde. Oui mais voilà, il avait connu Stiles et non seulement celui-ci se permettait d'appeler Derek « Sourwolf » mais il testait divers surnoms sur l'oncle, comme si c'était indispensable. Sauf que ça ne l'était pas. Puis papy-pantoufle... Hé, il était encore pas mal pour son âge, surtout s'il se promenait torse nu. D'accord, il avait des pantoufles. Mieux, il aimait ses pantoufles, il s'y sentait à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Finit-il par demander à l'humain qui n'hésita pas à passer au-dessus du canapé pour s'y installer. Et sans se casser la figure s'il-vous-plaît ! Bon, il s'était entraîné pour arriver à un tel résultat. Le visage fendu d'un grand sourire, il entama sa tirade.

« Scott et Derek vont se marier, t'es au courant, je suppose que Derek t'a demandé d'être son témoin vu que t'es sa dernière famille. Enfin bref ! J'ai demandé à Scott pour préparer le mariage et il a dit oui ! Du coup je suis venu directement ici, vu que t'es aussi témoin c'est normal, et je suis sûr que t'as tout un tas d'idées ! »

Petit silence. Le temps que Peter assimile tout ce que Stiles vient de dire, il avait beau le connaître depuis 5 ans, c'était toujours difficile de le suivre, même pour un loup-garou.

« Derek ne m'a pas demandé d'être son témoin. » Déclara-t-il finalement, espérant que ça clou le bec du grand dadais à coté de lui.

« Rhoo, c'est qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de te le demander, c'est tout ! À qui tu veux qu'il demande ! Et puis même, ça ne t'empêche de m'aider. »

Surtout que ça faisait un moment qu'il cherchait un divertissement pour le Hale. Pas qu'il ait énormément de sympathie pour lui – il ne s'appelait pas Scott, merci pour lui – mais il s'était quand même rendu compte que Peter s'ennuyait. Il devait même se sentir seul, et ça, ce n'était pas bon. Dans ces cas-là on se met à cogiter, et un Peter qui cogite... ils en avaient déjà fais les frais plus d'une fois.

Le loup-garou poussa un profond soupir, comprenant que le jeune homme ne comptait pas renoncer, il se leva pour aller fouiller dans une petite armoire qu'il avait installé là et sortit un gros livre qu'il posa sous le regard interrogateur de Stiles.

« Tiens, ça devrait te servir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ce que j'avais préparé pour mon éventuel mariage... sauf que je me suis jamais marié.

\- .. Sérieusement ? Je ne te voyais pas faire ce genre de choses.

\- Comme quoi, je sais encore t'étonner.

\- Mais tu es sûr ? Parce qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour te marier à ton âge, tu sais !

\- Parce que tu connais mon âge peut-être ?

\- Non, mais t'es pas assez vieux pour ne pas rencontrer quelqu'un d'assez bien pour vouloir passer le reste de sa vie avec un loup-garou limite psychopathe...

\- Hé bien, si jamais ça arrivait je pense que je ferais quelque chose de plus simple. Au moins, ce truc aura servi à quelqu'un.

\- Mais... Tu as fais ça quand ? » Peter haussa un peu les épaules.

« Hier évidemment, ça ne se voit pas aux pages jaunies peut-être ?

\- Bon d'accord, ça doit faire un moment... genre avant l'incendie ? Mais tout n'a pas brûlé ?

\- Si, mais ce n'était pas au manoir, je l'avais mis dans la cachette des Hale. Sous le lycée.

\- C'est pas les trucs importants que vous mettez là-bas ? » Petit silence du loup-garou se demandant ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça.

« Il faut croire que c'était important pour moi. »

Stiles fronça un peu les sourcils, se demandant si à ce moment-là Peter envisageait de se marier avec une personne en particulier et si oui, il aimerait savoir qui. C'est vrai ça, qui pourrait bien avoir réussi à toucher le cœur du loup ? Il ne lui posa cependant pas plus de question, commençant à feuilleter le livre. Il arriva directement sur les tenues des mariés que Peter avait dessiné, il ne connaissait même pas jusque-là ses talents de dessinateur.

« Autant le costume irait bien à Derek mais la robe ne va pas être beaucoup d'utilité.

\- Tu penses ? Ça irait pourtant si bien à Scott. Le rose lui réussit au teint. » Stiles regarda Peter avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ça ne serait pas vraiment juste parce que de ce que je sais, ce n'est pas lui qui fait le plus souvent la femme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Ouais, je vois, et je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir ça. Vraiment pas. »

Le Hale tourna alors la page pour lui montrer qu'il y avait aussi la version H/H. Le plus jeune observa la page, dubitatif.

« Maintenant que tu m'as lancé sur l'idée que Scott porte une robe, comment tu veux que je porte mon dévolu sur ça ?! » Ce fut au tour du loup-garou de rire un peu.

« Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on fasse une robe spéciale Scott ?

\- Ho putain ouais !

\- Ton langage s'il-te-plaît.

\- Pardon. Mais oui je veux faire ça ! Mais tu crois que ça va lui aller ? Il a des jambes très poilues...

\- Pour le moment.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avant le mariage, il y a l'enterrement de vie de garçon, tu ne l'as pas oublié au moins ? »

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant Peter. Ho bon sang, il avait oublié l'enterrement de vie de garçon ! C'était pourtant le plus important ! Il fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Mais les amis de Derek et ceux de Scott sont les mêmes... On fait comment ?

\- Deux enterrements à part ? Un pour Derek, un pour Scott, deux fois plus de fêtes...

\- Mais c'est génial ! Et on va raser les jambes de Scott ? Il nous laissera jamais faire, à moins d'être bourré, ce qui est impossible... » Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage du loup-garou de naissance. « Quoi ? Tu as un moyen, c'est ça ?

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai, pour qui me prends-tu ?

\- Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de venir te voir ! Un spécialiste des loup-garous c'est vraiment ce qu'il me fallait !

\- Spécialiste de loup-garou tout de suite... Je connais quelques trucs, c'est tout.

\- N'empêche que ça va bien nous servir ! Bon, on commence par quoi ?

\- Les faire-parts, c'est la base.

\- On va peut-être faire une liste des invités avant... On invite Deucalion ? » Peter plissa le regard, n'ayant pas Deucalion à la bonne, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée.

« Il est encore vivant ? Il ne me semble pas qu'on ait eu de nouvelles récentes de lui.

\- Aucune idée. Et pour Braeden et Kira ? Ce serait un peu... délicat.

\- Les exs mettent toujours l'ambiance aux mariage, imagine qu'une des deux dise « je m'oppose à ce mariage ! ».

\- Je pense que ça créerait un malaise mais en même temps, ce serait intéressant, avec un retournement de situation... Bon d'accord, t'as gagné, on les invite ! »

Peter esquissa un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Scott pour confier son mariage à Stiles ? Parce que clairement, ça allait partir en cacahuète...

De son côté, Scott annonçait la nouvelle à son amant et de la façon dont il le regardait, ça ne passait pas aussi bien qu'avec l'alpha.

« Tu as confié la préparation de mariage à Stiles ?

\- Ouais.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu comptais t'en occuper peut-être ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que tu n'y connais absolument rien.

\- Peut-être mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui confier ! Tu veux que notre mariage soit gâché ? C'est ça ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je sais qu'avec lui on va bien s'amuser.

\- Ça va être un carnage. » Scott soupira, la positive attitude n'était vraiment pas le fort de son fiancé

« Derek...

\- Hm ?

\- L'important c'est qu'on se marie, non ? À moins que tu cherches une excuse pour y échapper ?

\- Non ! Je veux dire... Bien sûr que l'important c'est qu'on se marie. Je suis désolé, c'est justement parce que c'est important pour moi que je me fais du soucis. »

Scott sourit et vint s'installer sur les genoux de Derek pour l'embrasser, caressant tendrement sa nuque. Il le regarda de son petit air joueur.

« Un peu de patience, tu pourras me faire l'amour en robe de marié...

\- En robe ? Pourquoi en robe ?

\- Ce serait bien le genre de Stiles de vouloir me mettre en robe... »

Derek haussa un sourcil qui retomba bien vite dans une expression semblant signifier « C'est vrai, vu comme ça, on a de grandes chances que ça se passe de cette façon.. ».


End file.
